Mouse Trap
by Shits Rainbows
Summary: What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.
1. Camping Trip

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, nor do I own the characters.**

**Rating:** M…Definitely M

A/N: Hey everyone rainbow here, as most of you know this used to be a collab fanfiction between crazy4beverages and myself. Unfortunately crazy has left so I have decided to take this story on by myself. I just wanted to apologize one last time and thank all of you that have decided to stick with me. I have revised the chapters so take a look if you want to freshen up your memory so you're not lost as the new chapters come out. Thank you.

I would like to thank my Beta reader Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666, who went though all the chapters and fixed them.

* * *

"A camping trip?"

Greg couldn't help but wonder where this sudden vacation sprouted from; he regarded his mother with a bewildered look. The Heffley's were all gathered around the dining table for supper while his brother, Manny, was sitting next to him and stuffing food in his little mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, a camping trip with all five of us at Salt Lakes Camping Destination!" Mom stated happily while giving Rodrick a look-the same look she always gives him-the 'you're coming no matter what and I don't want to hear it' look.

"We haven't gone on a family vacation in a while, not since Rockin' Rapids when it was just your father, Manny and I. This time, though, we're all going no matter what! And since we want to make sure you two won't get the chance to get in trouble like last time, we're leaving tomorrow right after school, right at the start of summer vacation. Won't this be fun?!" Their mother had a wide grin on her face.

Greg just shook his head and went back to eating, trying to digest the information he was just given.

"Now Susan that seems highly unfair… Springing this on us out of the blue, the day before summer break to boot! I had plans this weekend, big plans, plans that would pave my future."

Hand gestures were made to emphasize what Rodrick was trying to say. Leave it to his brother to try and get out of a family vacation. Greg kind of agreed with him, though; he had wanted to hangout with his friends. He had also planned to invite Holly with them, but he wasn't able to find her anywhere.

"I don't want to hear it Rodrick, it's just for a couple of weeks. You'll have the rest of summer vacation to do…whatever you wanted to do." Susan gave her eldest son a look to signify that there was no way out. Her mind was set up and there was no chance of changing that.

Greg was looking at his plate when he saw Rodrick out of the corner of his eyes start to back away from the kitchen table, his chair legs scraping against the tiled floor aggressively. His mother yelled at her eldest son to get back here, but Rodrick gave no indignation of having heard anything. Rodrick scraped on his shoes to his feet and walked out of the house, slamming the door in the process.

Greg gave a puzzled look to his mother, not understanding what just happened either. His mother just shook her head and his father was angrily munching on his food, a menacing look flickering in his eyes to signal that once Rodrick came back he would be in trouble, but he'd still be forced to come on the trip.

In record time, Greg finished eating his supper and then excused himself from the table. He ran up the stairs to grab his phone so he could talk to Rowley about what had just happened.

His older brother really was weird; it was just a camping trip for a couple of weeks. He didn't need to storm out of the house in a temper tantrum. It made him wonder, exactly what is the big problem about spending time with their family? Didn't Rodrick love them? Okay, maybe not, but a little bit surely?

* * *

"What do you mean he stormed out of the house?"

Greg had been talking to Rowley for the past thirty minutes about what had transpired downstairs in their kitchen and how Rodrick just up and left without a word. It was very tiring, having to explain everything over and over again.

"Exactly what it means Rowley; he got so pissed off that he left the house. He probably went to go hangout with his friends like he usually does, complain about us most likely."

Greg softly sighed as he lay down on his bed, looking up at his white ceiling.

Rowley was talking about something, about how maybe he was just frustrated or something of that sort. Greg rubbed his own eyes in frustration.

"Of course he's frustrated Rowley, I am too! We're being forced to go on this…camping trip. I am definitely not excited." Rowley was just so slow at times. Greg rolled over on his bed so that he was now laying face first in his pillow.

"You know Greg, when I was talking with Holly she said that she was going on a camping trip for four weeks too. That's why she was not at school this week. Hey, maybe you'll see her at that camping place…what was the name she told me? Salt, Salt something?"

Greg sprung up so fast that he thought he might have received whip lash. He grunted and looked at his phone, wondering exactly why Rowley knew something this important but not himself. He pursed his lips in an unpleasant fashion and began speaking in an accusatory tone.

"And you decided just NOW to tell me?! Geez Rowley, if I would have known that Holly went to Salt Lakes I wouldn't of been as depressed when my parents told me! This could be my time to finally put a move on Holly. This is great!" Greg let out another sigh and fell on his bed once more in contentment, saying goodbye to Rowley and hitting the end button on the phone.

Nothing could possibly ruin his mood now. Everything was fine, just perfect. He could finally be able to connect with Holly, and not even his dumb older brother could ruin that.

'Speaking of older brothers…' Greg thought to himself as he heard the front door slam shut and hurried footsteps going up the stairs.

Greg knew that Rodrick was going to his room so that his parent's wouldn't be able to get to him first, but what surprised him was when his brother opened his door then locked it right behind him. Greg shot him a questioning look. What was he thinking?

"Can I help you…?"

"Just shut up and listen wimp. You need to make up an excuse to not go. Get sick, get drunk, do SOMETHING that will force us to stay here. I know, let me break your leg…Or something."

Rodrick looked absolutely insane. He looked like a caged animal ready to pounce at anytime.

"Rodrick…what's all this about? Why are you so dead set on not going? It's only going to be for two weeks or something."

Rodrick took a few steps toward Greg, which had Greg backing up with his back slamming against the headboard of Greg's bed. "I just can't go alright! Do this for me, if you don't…I'll make it hell, I promise you that." Rodrick rocked on his feet. He looked like a maniac; what the hell did he go do while he was outside?

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Was Greg's simple reply. The thought of spending time with Holly overshadowed Rodrick's demand. He wouldn't give this chance up for anything, even if it meant facing Rodrick in this state.

"What did you say?! You can't…or you won't…?"

"I won't."

Rodrick scuffed out a petty laugh, shaking his head like he was in denial. "And why exactly won't you make something up so we don't have to go? Hmmm, I thought you didn't want to go? What suddenly changed your mind, little brother?"

Greg couldn't fathom what the hell was going on right now. Why was Rodrick acting this way? Greg let out a sigh as he pushed his brown hair out of his light brown eyes.

"Because, Holly is going to be there….and….I like her…and….all…that…" Greg's eyes never strayed from Rodrick's as he said that. His brother's eyes were locked on his face so intently that he felt something stir inside of him. Fear. Fear of the way his brother was looking at him and fear of the pain he was surely going to receive.

When Rodrick busted out laughing, it was probably the most frightening thing he had ever seen. "Don't make me laugh, like you'd have any chance with her. Face it little brother, she'd never be able to handle you. You need someone that can take care of your wimpy little ass and keep you in line."

Greg could only watch as Rodrick took those few steps forward and punched him in the arm. His first instinct was to yell out, but he decided to bite his tongue and keep quiet. Greg quickly grabbed onto the aching bruise that was bound to form on his arm.

"You'll regret this Greg, you really will. I'll make this trip a living hell for you. Like cat and mouse...you brought this on to yourself. Hope you're ready!" Rodrick grinned manically before storming out of Greg's room only to enter his own from across the hall.

Greg could only stare at the now closed door of his brother's bedroom. What had just happened? What did he do to deserve this? What exactly did his brother mean by he needed someone that would take care of him? He didn't need anyone to take care of him! He could take care of himself just fine. And what was all this about a Cat and Mouse game?

Greg hadn't noticed that he was shaking. Shaking from what exactly though? Fear, anticipation? What exactly was he anticipating? Greg let out a deep shaky breath, not really in the mood to do anything but cuddle up in his bed and try to go to sleep. He threw one of his pillows at the light switch on the wall.

Everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Thank you for reading, see you all in chapter 2. R&amp;R makes every writer happy.


	2. Oh no

**Title: **Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DOAWK (Diary Of A Wimpy Kid), nor do I own the characters.**

**Rating:** M...Definitely M

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2, this is the chapter that Crazy wrote, so I give all credit to her for this chapter. I have fixed and replaced some things so I hope you will enjoy. I will post chapter 3 after this which was the last chapter that came out and soon I shall post A NEW CHAPTER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! So I hope you all or very excited for that.

Thanks again to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 for looking through this chapter.

* * *

The sun was streaming onto Gregory's face which woke him up from his slumber. His sleep drenched eyes opened and closed, debating whether to slip back into unconsciousness or not. Finally, his brain decided it was impossible to go back to sleep and he began his transition into the new day.

He turned onto his side to see his alarm clock.

6.25 A.M.

Great.

Greg sighed in defeat and swung his pale legs over the side of the bed, stretching his limbs with a groan and yawn.

Events of last night flooded back into his mind like blood rushing to his head; Rodrick's taunting laugh rang in his ears and a twisting feeling danced in his gut.

Greg gulped and his eyes darted around the hardwood floor in anticipation; Oh god, not that awful feeling again. He didn't know what was worse, that daunting feeling gnarling his insides or the fact that Rodrick was the cause of all this.

He gathered up his feelings and trailed along to the bathroom, finally looking up at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible.

The rims of his eyes were red and sore from the lack of sleep, his dark hair stuck up in more weird directions than it usually did and a dark, fresh bruise had already formed on his left bicep where Rodrick had punched him the previous night.

Greg was at a complete loss at how Rodrick could have this effect on him by the whisper of a few words. Indeed he had received far worse treatment from him before; for example at the Roller Rink when he completely hijacked his chances of asking Holly to dance with him, following him being beaten up by a bunch of little girls and then a scolding by his mother.

But what was so different this time? He stopped pondering and decided to try and fix his broken reflection in the mirror before going down for breakfast.

When Greg finally ventured downstairs, he wasn't surprised to see his mother and him were the only ones awake. Hearing footsteps place themselves lousily on the floor, his mom turned around to face him in surprise. Greg was standing there awkwardly, wondering what excuse he could come up with for waking up so early.

"Oh honey you look terrible!" She exclaimed in shock, walking over to where Greg stood and wearily placing a hand upon his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"You seem to be a normal temperature…" She frowned in bafflement.

Greg just shrugged off her hand and trotted over to the breakfast table.

"I'm fine mom, really... I just didn't get much sleep last night." Greg shrugged once more, trying to make it seem like it wasn't such a big deal.

His mother pursed her lips and nodded as if it still was an unconvincing argument, she sighed and proceeded to make toast for him. Greg inwardly sighed in relief; for now he was off the hook from his mother, but he wasn't off the hook from his brother.

He quickly gulped his cereal down and announced to his mom he was leaving, causing her head to shoot up from the papers she was signing.

"Why so early, Greg? Maybe you should wait a while. I'm sure Rodrick could drive you to school." She smiled gleefully while putting the papers in a folder. Greg did a double take and looked up at her.

"No!" Greg blurted out before he could stop himself; he saw his mother furrow her eyebrows as she looked at him out of curiosity and confusion.

Greg licked his lips nervously.

"You know what Rodrick's like when he has to drive me somewhere. I really don't want to face him before noon."

Correction, he didn't want to face Rodrick at all. Luckily his mom must have believed him because she gave him an amused look and sighed.

"I can't say I blame you on that one, it's a wonder how that boy can sleep for so long..." She pondered while looking down, buttering her own piece of toast.

Greg took this moment to slip out of the door with a piece of toast in hand.

While walking down the driveway he wondered what would happen at school today. Rowley would probably be so psyched that school would be out; Greg could almost imagine his wide chubby grin. He couldn't help crack a smile at the thought. He propped up his bag which was sliding down his shoulder as he turned to walk down to street to his destination.

If he would have looked back at his house, he would have seen the silhouette of a young man glowering at his retreating form.

* * *

The school day passed in a blur much to Greg's dismay; he knew that any other kid would be counting down the minutes until the school bell rang loudly, marking the end of the school year, but for Greg all he could possibly feel was panic.

"Greg!" Mr. Winsky exclaimed.

Greg snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the classroom, his light brown eyes lifted to see his teacher staring at him with his hands on his hips in exasperation.

"I know vacation is a mere few moments away, but could you please pay attention for the remaining time in class?" He reproached, a few kids around him sniggered and Greg had to refrain from rolling his eyes so he just gritted his teeth and nodded. Satisfied, the teacher turned around and walked back to the blackboard and began writing again.

Greg sighed and looked up, his heart nearly skipping a beat when he saw the clock was a few seconds away from the end of the school day.

"5!" Rowley whispered excitedly.

Greg's heart sped up quicker, just five seconds away from the fated ring of the bell, and five seconds away from his fate with Rodrick.

"4!" The other voice of Fregley chanted with Rowley. Greg's hands started to sweat and he inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled.

"3!" A few others joined in on the countdown, whispering as quietly as before. Was it him or was this room suddenly warmer?

"2!" Most of the class joined now, including Patty. Anxiety seemed to build up in Greg with each roll of whispering that flowed out from his classmate's mouth.

"1!" The entire class, excluding Greg, shouted out the last number and cheered. Greg shut his eyes tightly while his heart pounded inside his head as the sound of the bell rang out.

"Greg! Greg! Come on it's summer vacation!" Rowley almost squealed as his face lit up; Greg managed a smile at him. Rowley's smile faded at seeing his best friend's facade.

"Hey Greg, what's wrong?" Rowley asked worriedly as they exited the classroom. Greg frowned, should he really tell him about what happened?

"Nothing, really, just a bit of a stomach ache," he smiled reassuringly. Rowley's face grimaced at the thought of stomach ache at a time like this, but decided to launch into his plans of his summer vacation.

Greg, meanwhile, was not so enthusiastic about his summer vacation. He also felt just the slightest bit guilty about lying to Rowley, sure he could be a bit embarrassing at times but he had never lied to him before.

His thoughts then switched to what would happen when he got home; Greg knew they would be leaving at 5 P.M. which they would then stay in a hotel considering the camping site was fairly far away.

Wait a second, a hotel? Does that mean that…? Oh no, please no! Would he have to share a room with Rodrick? Surely fate couldn't be that cruel!

"Greg! I thought I told you last night that you and Rodrick would share a room! It's only for one night." Gregory Heffley stared at his mom in complete disbelief, was his mother really that oblivious to how much Rodrick hated him?

"But mom! Why Rodrick? I'd rather share with Fregley!" Greg exclaimed, okay maybe not so much Fregley but it was enough to make his mother stare at him in disapproval.

"No buts Greg, like I said, it's just for one night. Now get in the car now or traffic will be hectic!" His mother smiled sternly at him and walked towards the car with a duffel bag.

Greg sighed in utter defeat; he really didn't understand his family most of the time. His feet, without his consent, made their way over to the shiny silver van while his fingers trembled as they grasped the handle and slid open the car door.

The sight that awaited Greg was a pair of dark wicked eyes staring at him.

"Hey there little brother, looks like we're roomies." Rodrick smiled at him devilishly.

Greg gulped.

He was going to die, and it wasn't like he even had a choice.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Whoa! I wonder what could possibly happen next? ;) Wink! I really hope you Gregrick readers enjoyed this chapter, I know I certainly did. I have to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, your all too kind to us. – Crazy4Beverages

Thanks again everyone for reading, and thanks again Crazy for starting this with me. In honor of you I will try to finish this fic, it was great working with you, no matter how short of time we had together.


	3. Car Ride

**Title:** Mouse Trap

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Rating:** M…Definitely M

**Disclaimer: I do not own DOAWK, nor do I own the characters.**

**A/N:** I'm glad you all are still with me, this is the last chapter I had put out months and months ago, and I'm very excited to keep this going. Please stay tune for more and keep staying awesome 3

thanks again to Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666.

* * *

It felt like the car ride had only just begun before his little brother had started crying. Manny was blubbering about how Greg was taking up all the space on the seat they were sharing, when in fact Greg was on the very edge, making sure not to be in Manny's personal space. His parents was taking his little brother's side like usual, which in the end caused them to have stop on the side of the road so Greg could take a seat in the back of the van which Rodrick was currently occupying.

The reason why he decided to sit next to Manny was so that he didn't have to be anywhere near Rodrick, at least in the sense of closeness. His father had taken one of the back seats out so they could pack more of their luggage in the van. This resulted in the back seat only having two seats instead of three, both right next to each other and smaller in size compared to the middle seat that Manny would now be hogging.

"It's not fair mom!" Greg whined out as he got out of the car and turned to his mother in the passenger's seat. She was currently trying hard to make Manny stop crying.

"He's five years old and you two still treat him as if he's two. There's no room in the back for me and Rodrick. Put Manny in the back instead and we'll take the middle seat!" Greg flailed his arms around trying to prove his point of space.

"Greg, stop whining, you know how Manny is and I know how you are. You'll do this for me. You'll be like the big boy you are, suck it up, and go in the back seat with your older brother. I don't want to hear anything else. Now hurry up and take a seat, we don't want to get to the hotel too late." His mother stated with a firm smile in his direction as she finally got Manny to stop crying.

Greg choked back a yell at being called a big boy. But like his mother said, he sucked it up and went in the back seat. Rodrick kept trying to trip him as he tried going over him. Pokes and jabs here and there from him were also accompanied. As he plopped himself on the back seat and his mother closed the door with the switch, they were finally off again.

Greg took a hold of the seat belt and buckled himself in, resting his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He let out a small squeak as a finger was jabbed into his side once more. He glanced over to Rodrick with a glare only to be accompanied with a grin.

Greg shook his head and went back to trying to fall asleep. A few more jabs and poked were directed his way before a sigh left his lips.

'This is going to be a long ride.' He thought to himself as another poke graced his side.

* * *

It had gotten dark out when Greg finally awakened from his nap; he hadn't even realized he fell asleep. A small yawn left his mouth as he tried lifting his head up only to realize a hand was placed on top of his head. His head was also well rested in the crook of somebody's shoulder and neck. Greg blinked a couple of times, trying to grasp the position he was in.

His body was slumped over at a strange angle, but it was surprisingly quite comfortable. His right hand was grasping a pants leg as his left arm was thrown over his abdomen. The grogginess was finally starting to leave his mind, and he finally realized that the person he was currently sleeping on was Rodrick. Greg felt his heart quicken and his breathing become raspier. He was afraid, very afraid, but also very shocked.

Why hadn't Rodrick pushed him away yet? Or hit him upside the head and promised that his life would be a living hell again? Greg softly un-wrapped his fingers from the pant leg and slowly retreated it back to his side.

He was being very careful due to the fact that the soft breathing coming from the direction of his brother signaled that he too was still in the process of sleeping. Lifting his head he slightly turned it to look at Rodrick and saw that his older brother had fallen asleep like he had.

It was strange, watching Rodrick sleep. His expression was void of any emotion, and truthfully, it felt relaxing seeing him look this way for once.

Greg inspected his older brother's face. He really was attractive, in the bad boy type as he liked to put it. His lazily chopped dark brown hair spilled into his face and everywhere else. His lips were parted and Gregory could hear tiny fragments of snores every few often.

Without knowing it, Greg's face was inching closer to his older brothers; those dark lips fascinated him, and the way air left and came back in. A little closer and he could-

The van came to a sudden halting stop. Greg grabbed hold of the seat in front of him so his face wouldn't connect with it. A large hand gripped his small thigh; Rodrick had awoken with the sudden jolt.

"We're here boys! Wake up and let's go get tucked into the hotel room for a good rest, we're up at six A.M. tomorrow, bright and early so we can arrive at the camping site by 11 at the latest."

Gregory cringed at his mother's overly peppy voice. She must have seen them sleeping, cuddled up to each other. Cuddling? No, they weren't doing that, Greg simply had his head on Rodrick's shoulder and gripping his pant leg…in a cuddly way. Greg groaned out and hit his head multiple times on the head rest of the seat in front of him.

"Come on Greg, Rodrick, get out and help us unpack!" He vaguely heard his father yell out to them. That is when he noticed that Rodrick's hand was still gripping his thigh. He turned his head and gave his brother a questioning look, shoving his hand off as he climbed over Rodrick once again.

* * *

He liked where he was; he was comfortable and from the looks of it, so was Greg. Rodrick wasn't actually sleeping, maybe only partially, he mostly just had his eyes closed as he felt his brother against him. Those small teenage hands holding on his pants, that fluff of brown hair tickling his neck and chin. It felt just perfect to him. But, of course, it could never last.

Rodrick had felt Greg move and wake from his long sleep. A few seconds had past and Greg still had not come to realize what type of position he was in. He smirked at that, naïve little Greg, always oblivious to so many things.

Rodrick, being the devious one, kept up his play of feigning sleep all the while having his eyes partially open enough for him to see Greg in the corner of his eyes but not enough for Greg to suspect he was awake. He didn't know what Greg was doing; he sat there and controlled his breathing as Greg was looking at him. Rodrick let out a tiny snore.

Greg seemed hesitant from his view, but as Rodrick started seeing him inch his face closer to his, he felt his heart quicken. What was Greg playing at? Wasn't he afraid that Rodrick would suddenly wake up and yell at him?

Closer, just a little bit closer-

To say that he was surprised by the abrupt stop would be an understatement. He felt his breathing stop as he was surged forward, his hand grasping onto the closest thing which was Greg's leg.

He steadied himself as he glared at his father for disrupting this very important moment; he wanted to see if Greg was actually getting closer to kiss him.

Rodrick just looked at Greg as his parents were talking; he vaguely saw his father take out Manny and when Gregory turned to him with that questionable look, he just wanted to take that face, smirk, and bruise those lips of his in dominance.

He wasn't sure if Greg wanted it, but he wouldn't care. Greg was running on thin ice with how close he was and the way he kept looking at him.

He shrugged his shoulder and stayed sitting down. He heard Greg huff out and unbuckle his seat belt and start climbing over Rodrick to get out of the van and help out their parents like the good little child he was.

Rodrick smirked at this.

Without even waiting, Rodrick pinched Greg's butt, only to have his little brother squeak out and scramble himself out of the Van. An innocent smile was on his face as he too finally came out of the vehicle. The glare that Greg was sending him was quite feeble, nowhere near as threatening as he thought it should have been. It was like a little kitten thinking it had a chance again a giant bulldog.

Rodrick ruffled his little brothers head and then started taking out the suitcases and putting them on the ground. He took his own and looked at Greg and nudged his head, signaling for him to come get his suitcase. Greg fumbled over to him and took a hold of his own. Rodrick ducked his head closer to Greg and whispered three threatening words in his ear.

"Don't fall asleep." He said, walking off with a feral grin on his face and a backwards wink to his little brother.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT…It might be a bit shorter than my other one, but I find this one is full of fluff, especially the car scene. I tried my best and I hope you all like it.

Thank you all for sticking with me, I appreciate all of you and stay tune for chapter 4 :D


	4. Scratch Marks

**Title:** Mouse Trap

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DOAWK, nor do I own the characters.**

Rating: M…Definitely M

**A/N:** Hey guys here is chapter 4, I'm so excited you have no idea; I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you again for sticking with me. Without further a dewwwwwww. He we go.

Thanks again to my awesome Beta reader Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666.

* * *

The room that Rodrick and Greg would be sharing was a simple singles bedroom that was also attached to their parent's double bedroom. Manny, of course, was the reason why they had to share because no one was allowed to sleep with Manny.

"Now then, I'll wake you both up at 5:40 A.M. and we'll be out on the road by 6 A.M. I suggest you both get some rest and not to stay up to late. Goodnight boys!" With that said, their mother smiled, waved and went back into her own room.

Rodrick had already made himself comfortable on the only bed in the room while hogging up the whole space, leaving almost no room for him of course. He shook his head and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going shrimp?" Rodrick asked as he changed the channels on the television, not giving Greg even a second glance.

"None of your business Rodrick." And with that said, he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door while making sure to lock it. He undressed himself and turned on the hot water for his shower, using the little disposable bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the process. Gregory used this time to do some serious thinking because he sure as hell needed it.

Gregory needed to figure out what had happened in the car. Why had Rodrick let him sleep on him? He also didn't know why Rodrick kept touching him every second, whether it was a jab, a poke, or even that pinch on his ass. That was the strangest of it all.

_'Why would Rodrick pinch my ass'_ he thought to himself. Greg subconsciously rubbed the spot where his older brother had pinched. He also took a glance at his bicep and saw that the bruise was still quite prominent, now an infused color of dirty yellow, green and purple.

Greg let out a sigh as he finished cleaning himself; he hopped out of the shower and started drying himself off only to remember his clean clothes was still in his suitcase. He was quite reluctant to go outside because he knew that Rodrick would most likely start messing around with him, considering that's what Rodrick usually did when he got out of the shower. Worst thing Rodrick ever did was take his towel and make him wiggle back to his bedroom; it was a very embarrassing experience.

Greg wrapped the towel around his waist, making sure to tie it extra tight. He opened the door and the steam billowed out; he turned to his right and headed towards his suit case but he was tackled to the ground by none other than his older brother while letting out a small screech at the impact.

"What the fuck Rodrick!" Greg gritted out, he wanted to yell at Rodrick so badly for scaring him like that but his parents were sleeping in the other room so he'll have to deal with glaring at his suitcase a meter away from him. Rodrick was currently sitting on his back, his legs on either side of Greg.

"Now, now, let's not use that language. Mom and dad are on the other side of the room little brother." Rodrick's grin was wide as he let his index finger trail down his little brothers back, goose bumps popping out as he heard Greg's breath hitch in his throat.

If Rodrick could see Greg's face he would no doubt see the annoyance clearly plastered on that young face of his. His feral grin stayed on his face as he kept drawing on Greg while enjoying the growls and snarls and the way Greg tried flailing out from underneath him, miserably of course.

"You're just wasting your energy shrimp, just lay there and take it." Greg let out a last growl before he just stopped and stayed still, letting Rodrick do whatever he wanted. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the feeling, it felt nice. Though he didn't like the fact that Rodrick was the one making him feel good.

"Just get off of me." Greg sighed out in defeat.

"Beg." Rodrick growled out as he scratched down Greg back who in turn let out a gasp. Bright red scratch marks now marred his back.

"What? No way, and stop that! You're acting weird!" Greg shouted out, annoyed once more. What was wrong with Rodrick? He was acting just like he acted in his bedroom. Rodrick growled and kept scratching down Greg's back, a feral look in his eyes. He started poking and jabbing him now, making Greg squirm and let out some giggles of laughter.

Gregory clenched his hands into fists in defeat with a grimace on his face as he started begging, not liking it one bit.

"Please stop Rodrick, I don't like it." He squirmed out, but Rodrick just laughed.

"Your body has goosebumps, I think you are enjoy this. You're kind of sick, enjoying what I'm doing to you, huh. Oh Greg, I didn't know you liked me in that way." Rodrick skimmed his finger up Greg's back into his hair and took a huge handful of it, pulling at it. Greg let out a gasp of pain and started squirming more furiously again.

"Get off of me right now!" Greg yelled out and with those words, fun time was over.

"You're lucky mom and dad are so close because your begging was shit." Rodrick got off of Greg's back and headed into the bathroom himself, slamming the door behind him.

Gregory got up and dusted himself off, his torso now full of dents from the carpet. His eyes were hard, not pleased at all with what had happened. He got dressed in record time and shut off the lights in a huff, heading over to the bed and laying down on the far end of it so that when Rodrick came he would be as far as he could from him.

* * *

Greg didn't know when he had fallen asleep; all that he knew was that he was comfortable and warm, the sun peaking through the curtains while its rays of light settled upon his sleeping form and the arms wrapped around him.

Wait a second…arms?

Greg laid still, wondering what was happening. Was Rodrick playing a game on him again? Was he going to suddenly push him off the bed or start beating him up? Gregory blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he started formulating a plan on how to get out of his older brothers grip.

He saw an opening when Rodrick's grip loosened up; Greg bolted out of his arms and bed and ran straight for the bathroom where he locked himself in. His chest was heaving, heart racing with adrenaline.

He didn't know what happened but he sure as hell hoped it didn't happen again. Greg felt…nice in his arms, comfortable even. That thought scared the hell out of him. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Rodrick, Greg, it's time to wake up…oh, you two are already awake, that's great. Get ready, we're leaving soon." He heard his mother say from outside the bathroom.

Greg let out a defeated sigh; there was no way he would be able to handle these two weeks.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

And there we have it, chapter 4, sorry for how rusty and short it is. Haven't written in a while, but I still hope you guys enjoy the small fluff in this chapter. R&amp;R Keeps this story going.

See you all soon.


	5. Spark

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

** Rating:** M...Definitely M

**A/N:** Here is Chapter 5, I think from now on my chapters will be somewhat smaller just because it'll be easier for me to dish out pages and not have to worry about always meeting a certain page number like my other Gregrick fanfiction :B

I also do not have a Beta for this story, so if anyone is willing to help send me a PM. The perk you'll have is getting to input you opinion and also seeing the chapter before anybody else. Thanks for sticking with me guy.

* * *

The early morning drive was more peaceful than it was yesterday. Manny of course still got the middle seat while Greg was once again stuck with Rodrick in the back seat. This time though, Greg was smart enough to take the window seat and not have to go through what happened yesterday again.

Rodrick kept poking or jabbing at Greg throughout the whole trip, but sometimes Greg felt Rodrick slide his hand underneath his shirt to slightly stroke and tickle his side. A few giggles erupted from Greg sometimes, but Greg kept swatting his hand away and glaring at Rodrick only for his older brother to keep giving him toothy grins, a weird glint in his eyes.

It was around 10:30 am when they finally arrived at Salt Lake Camping Destination. It was a quaint place, many people were milling around talking, laughing and little kids playing around in the playground when they drove in. They kept driving a few ways before they came upon this little house that looked like every other one.

Greg was looking out the window at the small house with a mix of distaste and confusion. He always thought when camping was involved it always either required a tent or a small trailer. The fact that the camping place had houses made him think, why didn't they just stayed home in the first place. He suddenly remembered the reason why none of this should matter. Holly was here, and as far as he was concerned that's all that mattered. With a burst of enthusiasm and a big grin on his face, he bolted out of the van and started helping his parents unpack their things.

He could tell Rodrick was confused by his sudden interest in helping their parents unpack. Rodrick lazily got out of the van and just looked around, not even bothering to help them. Gregory snorted out, not like it was anything different Rodrick wasn't helping. He wasn't good for anything really, afterall.

"Thanks alot Greg for your help, we'll take everything from here. If you want you can go with Rodrick to go look around, they have alot of activities here and this is a good way to make friends." Their mother said with a smile as she carried Manny inside. Gregory didn't really want to go with Rodrick so he just nodded and started heading out with Rodrick unfortunately following behind him.

They didn't say anything as they kept walking down the gravel road, seeing people mingling around the house or next to unlit campfires and children running around with water guns. Greg with his awesome good luck, got sprayed by a little girl. She yelled out a 'sorry' before they kept running away. Rodrick was laughing hysterically next to him as Greg started airing out his shirt, a scowl on his face.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Gregory bellowed out, why couldn't Rodrick just shut up for once. He started walking more fast pace, a pout still on his face. Rodrick kept up with him, coming to walk beside Greg now. their arms slightly brushed up together, sending a tingling jolt up his arm. Why was Rodrick so close to him?

"Greg?" Greg heard his name and turned his face to the left and he saw her. He saw Holly and a big smile broke out on his face.

"Holly! wow it's good to see you, who knew I'd find you here!" Gregory ran up to her, a smile on his face. He had to play it cool, as if he didn't know she would be here, which of course he did, but no need for her to figure it out. Holly giggled, a small smile on her face. _'Gosh she's so cute' _Gregory thought. They chatted some more about random things in general, he then felt Rodrick pressing against his back. He turned a questioning glance towards him. Greg didn't really want to properly introduce Holly to his brother but he supposed that's what he wanted.

"Holly, you haven't met my brother before have you?" He inquired which in turned he got a shake from her. "This is Rodrick, Rodrick, Holly, Holly, Rodrick." He introduced both of them.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at his older brother. Greg did a double take, she smiled a big smile and she was looking at him as if she was fascinated. He didn't like that look, not one bit. Though his reason for not liking it, he wasn't entirely sure it was right. He liked Holl,y right? So shouldn't he be jealous of her looking at him like that. But instead, this feeling he was having, it wasn't because he was jealous of Rodrick, he was getting jealous of Holly. Shaking his head he put on a big grin.

"We're ganna go look around a bit, I'll catch you later alright." He said as he waved while walking away. She waved back and yelled out they should all hangout later around a campfire, Greg agreed.

A few ways off as they were walking along the big lake Rodrick asked. "Are you jealous?"

Gregory whipped his head around and stared at Rodrick with shocked eyes and his mouth wide open. Did he figure it out? No couldn't be possible, he probably thought that he was jealous of Holly being more interested in his older brother than himself. Yah, that must be it, he'll go with that.

"What are you talking about?" He fixed his expression but it was already to late, Rodrick saw it. A feral grin spread on Rodricks face.

"Oh don't play dumb Greggy, I saw your face when your little friend was looking at me with a start struck expression. Guess it can't be helped, It's so cute seeing you get jealous though, but I wonder if you're more jealous of her." Rodrick said as he pinched his little brother cheeks, earning a grunted squeak from Greg making Rodrick laugh.

"It's not what you think!" Greg yelled at his brother as he pushed him away before stalking off.

Greg wasn't looking forward to this trip anymore.

* * *

He wasn't just pleased, he was riveted. Rodrick getting that exclamation out of his little brother was delicious. He was going to have alot of fun with this and he knew it.

Rodrick kept trailing after Greg, staying a few ways away but making sure he wouldn't get out of his sight. He wasn't sure when his fascination for his little brother started. The fact that Greg always thought himself better than Rodrick made a spark lit in himself. He never had anyone be so against him before, and the fact that it was his little brother that was suppose to look up to him made him very excited.

It had started out simple enough, Rodrick enjoyed getting a rise out of Greg. Seeing all those different expression pass on his face, how he tried to brush everything off or when he really got upset or angry. It was really fun.

Rodrick didn't hate his brother, it was quite the opposite really. He adored him. Rodrick wasn't one to show affection like everyone else, he enjoyed seeing Greg squirm all because of him. See all the emotion pass on Greg's face, all directed to himself. Rodrick was the one making Greg feel all those things, and as far as he knew it, he'd be the only one.

Cat's always played with their food before they eat them afterall.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

THERE WE HAVE IT!

I'm actually really pleased with this chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it as well. Sorry for the shortness but I think I'll be sticking with this type of way for now, just because it's much easier for me and it makes me not have to stress to have a set number of words and such.

Enjoy, R&amp;R I have another chapter ready but I'm only going to post it when I have a good number of reviews. Thanks alot!


	6. Touchy

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DOAWK (Diary Of A Wimpy Kid), nor do I own the characters.

**Rating:** M...Definitely M

**A/N:** Here is chapter 6 guys, I'm so happy with the reviews I got so I'm posting this now. I hope you all enjoy. I think I feel a lemon coming up soon-ish. Wink Wonk.

* * *

The camping site was fairly big; Greg didn't feel like he'd be able to walk everywhere considering it just went on forever. He saw a couple of adults using go carts to travel around; He couldn't help but laugh at that, adults sure were lazy.

When he felt he had enough of the sites, he started heading towards the house they were staying at only to come to the realization that he had forgotten where they were even staying. He stood on the side of the road contemplating just to keep walking or to ask Rodrick if he knew where it was. He decided to push his pride down and was opening his mouth to ask his older brother when he felt a hand grasp his.

"It's this way shrimp; I can't believe you're lost." Rodrick uttered out sarcastically and started dragging Greg behind him. A blush formed on Greg's face as he tried to pull his hand out from his older brother's, but Rodrick was holding on too strongly. He couldn't help but stare agape at his brother and their hands. Just what had gotten into him?

"R-Rodrick, why the hell are you holding my hand!" Gregory stuttered out, face completely flushed with blood. Rodrick turned around and saw his face, deciding not to comment as he replied.

"I wouldn't want you to get lost again. Just follow your older brother like a good little boy, shrimp." To emphasize what he said, he tugged on Greg's hand, forcing Greg to walk next to him. Greg just kept spluttering things such as why this was "really weird" and not to "call him shrimp." Rodrick just grinned and kept dragging his little brother along.

1111

They finally arrived at their lot, everything already taken out and placed in their new home for the next two weeks. Greg pulled at his arm again and Rodrick finally let him go; Greg glared up at Rodrick before heading inside, Rodrick following behind.

"Ah, there you two are! How was it? This is a nice place, isn't it? Did you see the lake? It's so big, and they have kayaks and small boats we can go on." Their mother stated enthusiastically, looking from Greg to Rodrick with a look of eagerness. Greg put on a fake enthusiastic smile and nodded, replying that "yes the camping site was indeed awesome", but it really wasn't. He was dreading staying here, especially now that Holly had seemed to show more interest in Rodrick than himself.

It was almost time for lunch so Greg decided to help his parents set up the table, he had nothing better to do and he still couldn't get the thoughts of Rodrick and Holly out of his head. He was jealous of Rodrick and the fact that _Rodrick_ was getting attention from **his** crush, and yet he felt even more jealous of Holly swooning over Rodrick and Rodrick doing nothing about it- heck, he accepted it! Greg shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts but they kept on bouncing around like a kangaroo, prolonging his suffering. He was not looking forward to the campfire later tonight, nope, not one bit.

* * *

Seeing his little brother fussing around as he set up the table was very amusing to Rodrick, he couldn't help but let a snicker leave his mouth. He kept glancing at Greg, who was deep in thought with his face constantly changing into various different expressions. Greg was like an open book to Rodrick, he could tell exactly what was on his little bro's mind and what he was currently feeling. That was what he liked so much about Greg, though some would find it weak to show so much emotion, Rodrick enjoyed how he knew Greg completely.

Rodrick took the forks and knives and starting setting them up on the patio surrounded by windows. He casually brushed up against Greg as he set the utensils where he was currently standing, Greg's eyes staring holes into the plate he had just set down. He saw his little brother jump in surprise at him as if he had just been burnt before scurrying off to the other side to set the other plates. Greg was twitching all over the place and Rodrick was having so much fun because of it.

"Greg I think you need to calm down or else you'll drop the plate." He said as he finished placing the utensils. Greg just glared at him and crossed his arms, pouting.

"I am calm, Rodrick! Maybe you need to stop invading my personal space." He uttered the last part underneath his breath but Rodrick heard. Rodrick just kept grinning deviously as he kept looking at Greg with his piercing eyes. Greg started fidgeting from his left foot to his right, his eyes completely captivated by Rodrick's, feeling awkward yet unable to tear his gaze away from him. Rodrick snorted before looking away, grin still plastered on his face as he started to head back inside to see when their food would be ready. He would have plenty of time to keep teasing his little brother later tonight, when Holly would be in the picture and where things would get much more interesting.

* * *

The Heffley family ate in relative silence as they enjoyed the brisk sounds of nature and appreciated their food. Their mother kept asking the brothers about what they thought about the camp site and what they thought would be fun to do as a family. The two brothers just kept shrugging their shoulders, not really in the mood to talk. This, of course, was not stopping their mother from throwing ideas out there: hiking trip, swimming, sports, nature watching, and campfire. At the word "campfire" Greg stilled as he glared down at his food, a sour look on his face. Their mother kept babbling when Rodrick spoke up.

"We were actually invited tonight to go spend time with one of Greg's friend around a campfire." Susan stopped and smiled at them, happy that they were experiencing the outdoor life.

"Well that's just great, who is this friend Greg, and do I know them?" She persistently asked Greg, her eyes of happiness boring holes into his head as he kept glaring at his food. He briskly nodded his head.

"It's my friend Holly from school. Holly Hills." Greg muttered, still glaring down at his food.

Susan exclaimed in recognition.

"Oh that girl you like? She's a nice girl, isn't she Frank? Well that is just perfect! I'm so glad you're going to be spending time with you friend. I want both of you to enjoy the outdoor as much as possible." Susan beamed at them before continuing to eat.

Greg's face was ablaze with embarrassment. Was his crush on Holly really that noticeable that even their oblivious mother would notice? He stabbed at his mashed potato before ramming them into his mouth, his fork poking the back of his throat causing him to gag a bit. He glanced at Rodrick hoping he didn't see that, but low and behold, his older brother was staring right at him. His embarrassment flared to maximum height and he quickly averted his gaze once more.

He was honestly really starting to hate it here.

* * *

Rodrick could tell how uncomfortable Greg was getting, the blush rather noticeable on his pale face. It was quite adorable, actually. Rodrick could also tell that Greg kept sneaking glances at him which he kept catching in the act, smiling his toothy grin every time to further humiliate his little shrimp.

Once everyone had finished eating they started cleaning up. It was only one o'clock and they still had a lot of time before dinner; after eating, they would then head out to meet Holly for the campfire, which is where the real fun would start. Rodrick took his plate and brought it inside to dump in the sink. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't look around this place. Rodrick could tell right away that the number of sleeping areas was almost zero to nonexistent. He saw that at the end of the hall was a bedroom with one bed, and to the right of the kitchen he saw a lone couch, which he presumed would be turned into a pull out bed. This meant that Greg and he would have to sleep together again. He snickered at that thought, knowing little Greg would not like that one bit at all.

Just then Greg had walked in with his own plate and set it into the sink, taking notice of the couch also which made his face consort into that of horror. He stepped in front of Greg, blocking his view of the couch and looking down, his hair falling into his face. Greg took a step back and looked up at his older brother in surprise, as if he didn't notice that he had been standing there the whole time. That was something that would have to change, Greg would have to notice his presence at all time, and there was no room for forgetting.

"Looks like we're roomies again, but this time you won't get away from me." Rodrick flicked his finger onto Greg's forehead, leaving a small red finger print. Greg brought his hand to his forehead and glared at Rodrick before sticking his tongue out in a childish way.

"Better bring your tongue back in before I bite it." Greg quickly closed his mouth and stared up at Rodrick in shock. He quickly scurried away back to the door and onto the patio in the safety of his parents.

Rodrick, at that moment, had really wanted to just take Greg's face and slam his mouth onto his, wanting to show Greg exactly what that little tongue of his would have to deal with. He snickered once more before going to the couch and throwing himself on it. A nap sounded about right at the moment. He had to be well rested if he was going to tease his little brother even more that night. With those happy thoughts, Rodrick drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Greg sat on the front steps of the house, seeing all the children and adults starting to head inside for dinner. Gregory was feeling jumpy as of lately around Rodrick and he knew exactly why. It was feeling like his older brother wasn't only trying to tease him, but it also felt like he was trying to gain more of his attention as well. Rodrick always had him in his sight and he always wanted to make Greg remember that he was there. That would explain why Rodrick had held his hand. He was having a very hard time figuring out why he was doing these entire thing as of lately; Why did Rodrick feel the need to suddenly invade his privacy and make it feel like there was something going on between them? It felt really strange to Greg, and he just wasn't able to place the emotions he was feeling.

He was really happy that Rodrick wasn't only teasing him anymore, well, he still was, but it had started to feel more like a brotherly bond as of lately with a lot of touching, which irked him only in the slightest. It was so foreign to Greg, so he didn't know how to properly respond to these things. Rejection and running away were the things he kept thinking about. Greg really felt like he was Rodrick's prey, being played and toyed with which would result in his ultimate downfall if he ever let his attention waver from his predator.

Nightfall was fast approaching, which meant that they would be heading out to see Holly soon. He was really excited to see Holly, but at the same time he was dreading the looks she would be giving his older brother. He really hated that Rodrick kept getting everything Greg ever wanted: Rodrick had popularity, a lot of friends and fans and now he was getting Holly. He balled his hands into fists and slammed them onto his bent knees. Greg was really upset, he hated his brother and he was feeling that his life was so unfair.

Greg knew that deep inside he didn't really hate his brother, he loved him, and Rodrick was his older brother even though he kept doing a terrible job at it. Even though he kept getting teased or beat up, Greg still kept looking at Rodrick like he was the best person in the world. He didn't show that side to Rodrick of course- his ego was already inflated enough- he didn't need to know that Rodrick had his undivided attention even without trying to get his attention in the most peculiar ways.

A defeated sigh left his lips as his father called him inside for dinner. Greg really loathed his life, but yet he knew that he would miss it if it ever disappeared. He was definitely a masochist, and he hated that little fact even more than he hated his life.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Well there we have it folks, the true chapter 6. I'm sorry for such the long wait, which is why I made the chapter slightly longer. The fun is just starting and I'm so glad you all are still here to enjoy it with me. Thanks again to my awesome beta Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666, without her my stories would have many more errors in them. I loved all the reviews you left me. I'll still go on posting chapters as I get more reviews, but it'll be a bit slower because of school so my postings will be quite sporadic. Thank you again everyone you are all so amazing and I love you all dearly.


	7. Rules

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DOAWK (Diary Of A Wimpy Kid), nor do I own the characters.

** Rating:** M...Definitely M

**A/N:** Chapter 7 guys, sorry for the delay but school is almost over, just 1 more week. unfortunately I didn't do that good, but I'm not depressed. I did pass most of my classes and I am honestly fine with starting the course again in September now that I know what to expect and since I'll be on my pills a bit longer it'll be better for me and my concentration. And I won't have as many classes since I won't need to retake the ones I passed. I'm also really happy with all the reviews I've received. All of them were mostly from Guests so I couldn't respond to them, but thank you so much, they really helped me right this. But yes without further ado, here it is. I hope you all enjoy and sorry if my writing is rusty! Also my chapters are getting longer and longer but I'm sure none of you mind that haha

* * *

Thankfully for Greg, dinner wasn't as eventful as lunch had been. Casual talk circulated the table about what the brothers would do at the campfire and what time it would start at; their mother also wanted to know if there was going to be any drinking and if there was, they were not allowed to have more than one drink. Rodrick snorted at that and said that there would most likely not be any drinking. Rodrick was right about that one, Holly's parents weren't too big on underage drinking and they were definitely not as accepting as his parents were.

Once dinner was over and he was picking up his plate to go clean it, his mother shooed him away, telling him to go get ready and dress warm for the camp fire. He shrugged his shoulders, and headed back into the house and towards his suitcase to pick out his outfit. As soon as his clothing was bundled in his arms, he headed towards the bathroom to get dressed; when inside, Greg started undressing and put on a large sweatshirt with the Twisted Wizard logo and characters on it, which was then followed by some black sweat pants.

He picked up his clothing from the floor and wrapped them in a big ball and headed back into the room; Greg then threw his clothing into his suitcase as he passed before making his way to where his shoes sat next to the front door like lazy logs. After his shoes were tied together, Greg got up and kicked his shoes against the floor to make sure they were secured.

A few seconds later Rodrick walked outside in his very own Löded Diper hoodie and jeans. Rodrick started heading out without even glancing at Greg, knowing that his brother would follow him.

Greg didn't remember where Holly's house was situated at, but Rodrick seemed to know _exactly_ where it was. Greg walked briskly behind Rodrick, not really wanting to be close to him as memories of Rodrick teasing him at luch lingered in his mind like a nightmare that just would not leave. He was still really peeved about that-he hated being teased by Rodrick considering Greg was never good at teasing back. He let out a sigh as he shook his head."Do you want to hold my hand so you don't get lost, shrimp?" Rodrick cackled, his arm outstretched towards Greg and his famous grin plastered on his face. Greg huffed out a growl mixed between a sigh, irritation crawling over his skin, and swatted at Rodrick's that motion, Greg started walking faster, now being the one to lead the way with Rodrick trailing behind him laughing all the while. Gregory crossed his arms over his chest, feeling irked all over again at how Rodrick kept treating him like a child; he was sixteen now, and he wanted to be treated as a teenager, not a five year old. Who cares if Rodrick was nineteen and almost a young adult? Je was still a teenager and he wanted to be equal to his older brother. He knew that was never going to happen, not with Rodrick's was now walking next to Greg with his hands in his pocket and a bored expression painted over his face. Greg had to wonder why he was tagging along if he didn't even seem interested in going. Rodrick couldn't possibly be interested in Holly, and if he was there would be no way that Greg would ever let Rodrick make a move. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, his short brown hair billowing in the wind and his eyes watering because of the breeze. Dawn had already started to settle over the camp site, various hues of red and yellows could be seen as night started to take over. It wasn't long before they were finally at Holly's campsite. Greg knew this because she was at the end of the driveway waving her hands at them.

"I'm so glad you both could make it! My parents decided to stay inside and watch a movie so it will just be us along with a few of my friends from around the camp site. Follow me, the camp fire is in the back." Holly smiled at the both of them, her eyes-of course-kept flickering to Rodrick and Greg, who couldn't help but ball his fists at his side as he forced a strained smile.

"That's awesome, don't take this the wrong way but your parent's kind of scare me." He laughed pathetically, Holly joined in and nodded her head.

"Yes, my parents tend to do that. They're very overprotective and strict, so they do come off sometimes as scary." Holly ushered them over and all three of them starting heading towards the backyard.

"Greg is also a scaredy cat, so pretty much everything scares him." Leave it to Rodrick to make a fool out of him in front of Holly, and to make matters worst all Holly did was giggle at what Rodrick had said. Greg's cheeks flushed a very unattractive red as he punched Rodrick in the arm and gave him a look that told him to shut up. Rodrick just grinned and ruffled Greg's hair in response. He jerked his head out of his reach and ran towards Holly and started walking next to her instead.

Once they were in the backyard, the fire was already roaring with life and roughly four other people, all teenagers by the looks of it, were crowding around the campfire in chairs and blankets. Greg followed Holly to the group until they were now standing in front of them, where Holly began the introduction.

"Okay everyone, this here is Greg. He's in my classes and he's a really cool guy. The big guy next to him is his older brother Rodrick." Holly addressed both of them, pointing respectively when she did the introduction.

"Over there with the long brown hair is Krissi, she's been my Saltlake buddy for the last four years." Krissi had light brown eyes, and was currently wrapped in a big fluffy red blanket; she smiled at both of them and waved.

"And then you have Eric and Jake, they're twins but I find that the best way to tell them apart is by what they wear. Eric likes to wear colorful clothing while Jake likes to wear mostly neutral colours. They've been coming here since they were young." Both Eric and Jake had short black hair and dark brown eyes; they both said hello at the same time. Greg never really liked twins, the way that they always said the same thing at the same time always creeped him out.

"Lastly you have Sarah, this is her first year at Saltlake. She's Krissi's friend from high school." Sarah waved meekly and averted her eyes from them. She was obviously the shyest of the group. She had medium curly red hair and green eyes; freckles also adorned her face and she was wrapped in a green wool blanket.

After the introductions were over Rodrick, Holly, and Greg took a seat in the three last open chairs. Holly rushed for the middle seat so Greg was forced to either seat next to Krissi or next to Sarah. He chose Sarah, because he knew that she wouldn't be talk much. Once settled in, he looked at the camp fire and enjoyed the warmth and the colours. Conversation picked up right away, questions, of course, headed towards Rodrick who was obviously the oldest and coolest one there. Greg was always left in the dark when Rodrick was around. Compared to Rodrick, Greg was nothing more than a ghost: invisible and uninteresting with his plain looks.

"So Rodrick, what do you like doing in your spare time?" Holly asked, quite interested with the way she was perched towards Rodrick, her hair pushed to the side as her hand patted gently against his arm. Rodrick was playing along of course, glancing at Greg before glancing back to Holly and telling her about his band. Greg wanted to gag and cry at the same time; Greg really liked Holly and wished that she would show that much interest in him. But at the same time, he didn't want Holly asking Rodrick questions or Rodrick answering those questions. It wasn't like he was jealous- Okay, yes, he definitely was jealous. It wasn't like it should matter, Rodrick wasn't his…His? What the hell was he even thinking about? Why would he think something as ridiculous as that? Rodrick was his brother and this shouldn't matter to him whether or not Rodrick was interested in Holly.

What did matter, though, was that Rodrick was toying with Holly in order to get a rise out of Greg, and he did not like that- not one bit. Holly was a really nice person, and she shouldn't be treated this way. Greg glared at Rodrick in a way that told him to stop playing games with her. Rodrick either chose to ignore what he was trying to say or didn't understand.

"Oh, Holly, is he the one with the band in the video you showed me where the weird lady was dancing in the background? Didn't that video hit over a million views? Wow that's amazing! You're, like, almost famous!" Krissi gushed out, entering in the conversation along with the two twins. Sarah was just listening and glancing at the fire, quite interested by the looks of it.

Greg could clearly see Rodrick's eyes narrow and he let out a small 'oh shit' under his breath as Rodrick's eyes set themselves on Greg. He hunched closer to his chair, trying to disappear from Rodrick's piercing gaze. He had forgotten about the video that he and Rowley had posted on Youtube. Rodrick had been so angry when he stumbled upon it, his band had been completely pushed to the side as the camera focused on their mother.

"I wouldn't call us almost famous, considering the video was centered completely on my mother. Our little friend, Greg, decided it would be funny to post that video. Our band was laughed at because of that video." Rodrick snorted out angrily. Holly must have sensed that the conversation had started heading downwards because she quickly reached under her chair and pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"Marshmallow time! We only have five sticks, so if you two want some you can go look in the forest and see if you can find any thin sticks to use." Holly chirped out happily, feeling that she did the right thing by changing the subject. Greg felt that it could be the worst idea, because now he would be stuck in the dark forest with his brother. He had to think of something quick-he knew that if he went with Rodrick he would most likely get beaten up.

"It's fine, I'll go look for two sticks." Greg said as he got up from his chair and started heading towards the forest. Greg didn't know how deep he went, all he knew was there was no sticks lying around on the outside, so he went further in to try and find some. He heard crunching leafs in the background and turned around just in time to see Rodrick harshly punch him in the shoulder. His hand sprung up to his injured shoulder as he looked at Rodrick with bewilderment and anger.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted at him, backing away until he was pressed up against a tree and Rodrick blocking his way. Greg could see that Rodrick was looking at his fingers, flexing them before turning his head towards Greg.

"I had forgotten about that video and I never did give you your punishment because of it." Rodrick stalked closer to Greg until he was now looming over his little brother. Greg lifted up his hand in a sign of surrender and stuttered out.

"H-Hey, I'm really s-s-sorry about that. I-I didn't think it would get that much a-a-a-a-attention, and I-I didn't have any i-ill intentions! I'm s-sorry you got l-laughed at, but p-please don't beat me up-eech!" Greg closed his eyes and turned his body away as he saw Rodrick lift up his fist to punch Greg again. He could hear his heart beating swiftly and erratically, the pounding resonating through his head.

The pain, however, never came and he couldn't help but be confused; he was certain that Rodrick was going to hit him again.

His right eye cracked open and he glanced at Rodrick who still had his fist hanging in the air. Greg felt himself slowly start to calm down as he turned his attention fully to Rodrick, wondering what was going on in his head. It wasn't like Rodrick to back down from beating up Greg, not that he was complaining mind you, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"You know what, hitting you wouldn't make me feel any better. Maybe I should make fun of you instead? Make fun of you right in front of Holly, how would that make you feel? That sounds like a good enough punishment for what your little video did to my band and our reputation." Greg could feel the irritation rushing off of Rodrick in waves. Gregory tried to shrink himself closer to the tree he was resting against, trying to make himself invisible like he was so good at. Rodrick wouldn't go that far, would he? His older brother knew how much he cared for Holly and how he did not want her to look at him as if he was an idiot.

"No! Please don't, I'll do anything! You know how much I like Holly, please don't make fun out of me even more in front of her. Promise me you won't do that! Please!" Greg spluttered out, his tone articulating his fear and defeat. His eyes were wide and desperate as he grasped onto Rodrick's arm that now laid at his side. His tiny hands grasped firmly as he tugged Rodrick closer, making sure that Rodrick could not run away until he promised.

Rodrick was looking down at Greg with a smug look on his face, as if he knew he had won and he had him exactly where he wanted him; he seemed to be mauling the idea over in his head before his eyes darkened and his smirk turned into a sinister grin.

"Anything I want? My, my Greg, that's a big thing to say. I promise I won't make fun of you anymore in front of Holly as long as you follow my two conditions: Number one, you need to do everything I say and not complain. Which means no tattling on me to mom or dad, and not telling anyone about it. Number two, now I know you're going to hate this one." Rodrick cackled, advancing closer to Greg so that his little brother was now flushed between the tree and Rodrick.

"You need to kiss me every day and every single time I ask for one. These are my rules and if you don't like it, the deal is off and I'll make your life even more miserable." Rodrick took a hold of Greg's chin in-between his fingers, turning his little brother face upwards so that he was now fully looking into his eyes and see how completely serious he was. Greg started to shake like a leaf in the wind, his legs felt like rubber and he felt his world come crashing down.

What was Rodrick trying to do?! Why did he want him to kiss him?! Greg felt scared and humiliated, and he knew-he just knew- that this is exactly what Rodrick wanted. What Rodrick loved above all else was how he was able to make fun of his little brother. Rodrick may stop humiliating him in front of Holly, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop embarrassing Greg when it was only the two of them.

Greg shook his head, trying to push Rodrick away all the while saying that there was no way that he would agree to that. Tears were brimming at the edge of his eyes but there was no way that he would let Rodrick see them. He was mortified by the thought of kissing Rodrick and angry at how Rodrick was getting a kick out of this.

"If you say so, I guess I'll run on back to Holly and tell her all the stories I have about you. They're not good stories and I'm sure she'll be laughing at you for a very long time." Rodrick started backing away from Greg, the hands that were holding his arm now resting in defeat next to Greg. Gregory closed his eyes in denial.

He hated this. He hated how Rodrick made him feel, and how he treated him. He hated Rodrick more than he ever hated him before. Rodrick wasn't his brother. He never treated Greg like a brother should and he was definitely not a nice person.

His outstretched hand reached for his older brother once more, grasping onto his hoodie. His body was shaking and his head was downcast, tears were trickling out of his eyes. His breathing was coming in small puffs of air like he wasn't able to properly breathe, which wasn't too far from the truth. Gregory was having a raging battle in his head about what he should do. It was just a kiss, wasn't it? A lot of siblings practiced kissing on each other, right? He vaguely remembered Angie talking about one of her friends that did it a couple of times when they were younger. It wasn't that big of a deal, well, it somewhat was considering Greg had never kissed anyone before and he didn't really want his first kiss to be with Rodrick of all people. A shaky breath left his parted lips, the cold night air was finally getting to him and he felt his teeth clattering against each other.

He brought his head upwards, eyes still brimming with tears to look at Rodrick, who was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow and small smirk. Greg wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face.

Rodrick took a hold of Greg's arm, shaking his hand from the grip he had on Rodrick's hoodie; e felt Rodrick's hand start to glide up his arm and onto his shoulder before his brothers hand rested next to Greg's head and planted firmly on the tree trunk behind him. He felt small tingles of sensation where Rodrick brushed his hand on Greg and he felt sick. His breathing was uneven and he couldn't turn his gaze away from Rodrick's face. He understood what Rodrick has said before. He was the mouse and Rodrick was the cat, and the prey never wins against the predator.

"So Greg, what do you think? Ready to agree to my terms?" Rodrick brought his face closer to his little brother, his breathing wafting over Greg's face, shark grin plastered on his tan face.

Greg closed his eyes and let out a pained sigh. He nodded his head in defeat; there was no way out of this, and frankly it was too much trouble to try and get out of this. He would do what Rodrick wanted, even if it meant kissing his brother.

Greg knew now that the kiss was only a way for Rodrick to humiliate him. If he kept telling himself it meant nothing than after a while Rodrick would stop, figuring out that he couldn't use that to demean him anymore.

Greg heard Rodrick let out a small laugh of victory; he wanted to run away and hide, crawl into a hole and lay in there forever. Rodrick's fingers treaded themselves through Gregory's hair, softly tugging at them as he brought Greg's face closer to his own. With his eyes still closed and legs shaking, he let out a last shaky breath before his lips were taken for the very first time by his worst enemy: his own brother.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

BAHAHAHAH I'm an evil person and I will leave you all on this cliff hanger because honestly, I haven't done a cliff hanger for this story and I think you all deserve to sit at the edge of your seats and cry for me to update. Love you all, R&amp; R.


	8. Jealousy

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DOAWK (Diary Of A Wimpy Kid)

**Rating: **M...Definitely M

**A/N:** Whelp here is chapter 8, I am so so so sorry for how long it's been taking me to dish out these chapter guys. But I would just like to say how happy it makes me feel to see so many people still following this story. At least I am not writing this fic in vain! I hope you all enjoy. I also replied to most of the reviews, I would like it if most of the comments were given from people that have an FF account just because I really enjoy talking to my readers!

* * *

Rodrick never thought that he would ever be in this type of situation. Sure, he played wicked pranks on Greg that sometimes ended up with his little brother being so angry that he would run away, tears in those big eyes and a frown on his pale face. He was sick, he knew that, but he really didn't care at this point. Especially not with Greg pinned between Rodrick and the tree, tears flowing from his closed eyes as his head titled upwards with lips begging to be touched.

Rodrick had his hand threaded through Gregory's soft hair, ushering his little brothers head closer to his own. He felt Greg's breath waft over his face, the lingering smell of dinner faint on his breath. The hunger Rodrick was feeling was different-he wanted Greg, even if his little brother didn't want him. He felt his fingers clench in Greg's hair, eliciting a small groan of pain from the younger sibling.

Rodrick felt his dick twitch at the sound; how he wished he could hear Greg make more of those sounds, feel his naked body pressed up against his own as he took him over and over again. Rodrick would have what he wanted no matter how long it took. He would win Greg over one way or another, he vowed that to himself.

Rodrick let out a sigh of accomplishment as his lips descended upon Greg's own lips. The prospect of a kiss every day and anytime he wanted made his pants feel tighter as he pressed himself against Greg, flushing them both together against the brown trunk of the tree. Rodrick felt Greg stiffen against him as the younger boy became aware of the bulge pressing up against his body. But he didn't care, all he wanted was to hear Greg make more of those enticing noises.

He licked his little brother's bottom lips, silently asking for entrance yet being denied. There couldn't be any of that, oh no. He pulled at Greg's hair once more, earning himself a small gasp of pain; in that quick moment of time, Rodrick's tongue plunged into the depths of Greg's mouth, feeling his way across every crevasses that his brother's mouth had to offer. The kiss wasn't sweet or soft, it was harsh and yearning. Rodrick had wanted this for so long and he finally had it, damn him if he wouldn't enjoy every single second of it.

Rodrick's free hand grasped at Greg's hips as he rubbed himself against Greg's body, friction doing wonders for the bulge hidden under layers of fabric. He could hear the small whimpers that Greg was making, could feel him shaking in his arms and the smell of fear flowing in waves-it was delicious. The kiss was hot and was making him feel light headed; he had finally won the battle for dominance the second his tongue entered Greg's mouth. Rodrick nibbled at Greg's lips before trailing kisses down his neck, licking his tongue against the junction of his neck and shoulder before biting down, sucking, yearning to leave a mark on his little brother.

Greg pleaded him to stop, trying to push him away to no avail. Greg was panting at this point, all of this was new to him Rodrick mused to himself. He's never been touched this way, never felt the body of another holding him this way. Rodrick would be a lot of his firsts it seemed; a smirk fitted across his face as he finally licked at the now bruised mark on his brother's body. Rodrick played with his brother's hair, looking at his face that was now red with embarrassment, or shame, whichever it was it was a nice color on Greg's pale face. He glided his finger across Greg's face until he took his chin in-between his thumb and index finger, making Greg look into his eyes.

"Now, was that really so bad." He uttered as he softly stroked his brother's face with his thumb. Greg wretched himself away, crossing his arm over his chest to try and hide himself. The tears were long gone, but he could still see the puffiness of his eyes. Rodrick guided his hand to Greg's face only to see him shy away, closing eyes as if expecting to be hit. Rodrick tsked before rubbing at the corner of Greg's eyes, trying to soothe away the redness.

"You should wait a few minutes before heading back, don't want people wondering why your eyes are so red." Rodrick said as he softly caressed Greg's head before going in and kissing his forehead. Greg was looking at him with wide eyes as he turned around, picking up a few stray tree branches before heading back to the camp fire. He didn't miss the shocked and confuse look on his little brother's face. Oh yes, this was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Gregory had no idea what had just happened. One minute Rodrick was roughly kissing him, rubbing up against him and biting and pulling at his hair, and then the next minute he was trying to comfort him and softly touching him? Greg wrung his fingers threw his hair and started tugging at the brown locks, sliding down towards the ground at the foot of a tree in confusion. Greg was a mess and he felt it, his shaking had stopped but the beating of his heart was as fast as ever. He knew Rodrick was just playing him, trying to get a reaction out of him for his own personal fun. He knew all of this and yet he still let him do it, Greg still let Rodrick wiggle his way underneath his skin and let him grab hold of his heart.

Greg was at his mercy, and there was really nothing he could do about it. Greg had lost to Rodrick, and this time his punishment would happen every single day and he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it. Greg felt lost and alone more than ever, not even Rodrick's failed attempt at comforting him could fix him now. He felt his world start to shatter bit-by-bit and the one at fault was Rodrick; it was always Rodrick's fault, and Greg hated him even more. He wanted Rodrick to just go away, to leave him alone, to stop hurting him. Brothers weren't supposed to do this; brothers were not supposed to emotionally and mentally hurt their younger sibling.

Greg knew there was something wrong with Rodrick, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He was stuck with Rodrick for as long as he remained in that house with his family, there was no escaping or running away from Rodrick. A broken sob left his being, his chest heaving with what was feeling like a panic attack. Greg held himself tight and closed his eyes, counting for as long as it took to calm himself down. He hit his head against the sturdy truck a few times in those moments of attempting to calm himself.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down." He whispered to himself, repeating the words like a broken record. Greg could feel himself finally relaxing, his heart returning to a normal beat and his breathing becoming soft puffs of air in the summer night breeze. He felt his gaze move towards the burning fire that was a few feet away. He could see the soft light of the fire through the large tickets of tree, but he could not hear or see the group surrounding it.

Greg had been comforting himself for the last five minutes, he mused to himself. He felt it was about time he returned to the group or else they would wonder what had happened to him. That conversation was something he did not want to have with anyone, especially not with Holly around.

Greg stopped and thought to himself, if Holly found out she would be mortified, disgusted with him. Holly would probably never want to be his friend or see his face. He rubbed his hand over his face, his eyes felt less stingy as the redness had shrunk quite a bit. As he propped himself up he picked up a few stray tree branches before finally making his way to the group. He could finally hear their laughter as they chatted about something around the fire. As he finally made his way outside of the forest he could see a few of the people looking at him with confusion, wondering where he had been.

"Sorry I got…uh…my foot got stuck in a hole." He rubbed his head with his free hand as he laughed at himself in embarrassment. He was glad he was able to lie now, due to the constant events with Rodrick, lying was starting to become a breeze for him. Rodrick turned around and smirked at Greg.

"You should have yelled for me to come and help you then. Or did you not want your big brother to see you stuck in a hole?" Rodrick laughed along with everyone else. Greg glared and huffed out a growl, going over and dropping the branches on the floor with the other stack that Rodrick had brought over. He went back to his chair and sat grudgingly on it, crossing his arms and looking into the fire with a glare.

The chatter started up again but he paid it no mind, he only came out of his musing when Rodrick handed him a branch, which he scornfully took. When he felt Rodrick's finger brush lightly against his own, he almost dropped the branch but kept a hold of it, not wanting people to wonder about his actions. He softly thanked him before setting it on his lap, waiting for the bag of marshmallows to be passed around.

Once he received the small globs of white sugar, he stuck one on his branch rather forcefully before setting it over the flame, being careful not to let it burn. Greg was lost in his own thoughts about what had happened in the forest when he felt his stick being pushed lower into the fire. He roughly brought it up only to see it had caught fire. He blew on it but his treat was destroyed; now, it was nothing but a charred marshmallow. He huffed at it, pulling the charred bit off; all the while this happened, his older brother did nothing but stare at him with a smile and a twinkle in those dark brown eyes.

Greg glanced at everyone surrounding the fire: Sarah was still wrapped in her blanket, munching softly on her golden marshmallow. Jake and Eric had both burnt theirs but they seemed to enjoy it that way as they ate theirs in one mouthful. Krissi and Holly were talking to themselves and giggling. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except for himself. By how dark it had gotten, he could only assume that it was close to eleven. He felt himself yawn slightly, hiding it behind his hand. They had already been there for almost two hours but it really hadn't felt that long. Just how long were they in the woods for?

From the corner of his eyes he could see Rodrick getting up, dusting his hand on his jeans as he set the stick on the ground. Holly turned towards Rodrick and smiled, getting up as well.

"Are you heading out already Rodrick?" Holly asked with a pout on her lips. Greg felt his hand clench around the branch in turn. What was so good about Rodrick? Why did Holly like his brother so much and not him? His fingers kept clenching and unclenching the abused nature piece.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit tired. It was a big day today, what with setting up and everything. I think it's time that the shrimp and I headed off back home." He gestured towards Greg and himself. Greg let out a sigh as he wasn't particularly tired and he wasn't looking forward to sharing a bed with Rodrick.

Oh god, he was sharing a bed with Rodrick! He could feel a headache come along with that forgotten realization; the thought of what Rodrick might actually do to him while he was sleeping scared that hell out of him. There was absolutely nothing he could though, unless he decided to sleep on the floor, which he rather would not like to do. On second thought, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"That's understandable. Either way, it was really fun to have you and Greg here with us. We should all do this again!" Holly exclaimed happily. The others nodded their agreements, laughing as they did so. Rodrick politely smiled and nodded in turn.

"Sure, that would be fun. It was great meeting all of you." He waved nonchalantly as he started heading out. Greg got up and smiled at everyone then at Holly.

"Thanks for having us Holly, it was great meeting everyone and spending time with you." Holly beamed and gave Greg a hug, saying that it was great having him there. Greg felt himself hugging back and melting in her arms. He really did like Holly, she was a great person. Once the hug was finished he smiled at everyone and waved before following Rodrick who was looking at him with disdain and a harsh look. Greg was confused and his face clearly spoke that to Rodrick. Rodrick tsked and turned around, expecting Greg to follow him, which he did.

Once the two of them were out of the backyard and walking down a barely lit road, Rodrick grabbed hold of Greg hand, clasping his fingers around his hand in a tight grip. Greg jumped, surprised and scared as he expected to be thrown to the ground or something. But nothing like that happened, Rodrick just held on to his hand and kept walking forward. Greg looked at Rodrick questionably and at their hands, trying to pull his hand out. He wondered if he should ask what he was doing, but before he could Rodrick answered for him instead.

"Remember our deal, you do what I say and follow my lead without any questions or restraints, got it!" Rodrick had stopped walking then, his face turned towards Greg, as he seethed out his answer. Greg was taken aback, he didn't understand why Rodrick was so upset.

"Are you mad at me because I hugged Holly?" Rodrick rolled his eyes at that before he grinned, an idea forming in his head as he turned and smirked at Greg, who didn't like the look or that smile on Rodrick's face.

"On that note, you just made me think up a new rule. You're not allowed to hug Holly ever again." Rodrick stated, victory articulated in his voice and stance, hand still firmly wrapped around Greg's hand. Greg was upset-why did he have to stop giving Holly hugs? She was his friend and there was no way he could say no when she was the one that initiated the embrace.

"Why should I do that? She's my friend, I can't just say no when she hugs me. Is this because you like her or something? Do you actually like Holly?" Greg was horrified at that thought ringing true. What if Rodrick really did like Holly? There was no way that he could win Holly's affection if Rodrick was his rival. He was crestfallen; Rodrick just seemed to want everything that Greg held dear to himself. First, his first kiss, and now Rodrick wanted his crush.

Greg heard Rodrick growl, his head snapping up at that sound before he was yanked forward by the scruff of his shirt and lips were smashed against his own. He gasped out in surprise at the sudden assault. His hands flailed out and grabbed hold of Rodrick sweater, bunching his fist together to grab hold. Rodrick kept kissing him forcefully, harshly. It was a fast kiss, over even before it began, but that did not stop Greg from being left breathless. His fists were still bunched in Rodrick sweater and Rodrick still had a firm hold on his shirt. His face heated up when Greg realized what had transpired.

He felt the hand let him go and his own hands falling back towards his side as he looked at Rodrick with wide eyes. Rodrick huffed and grabbed his hand once more, this time Greg didn't fight it. The kiss had muddled his head, it seemed; Greg honestly didn't know what he wanted to do anymore, he just kept following Rodrick down the dark road.

"Don't ask me stupid questions again." Rodrick uttered out, a whisper so soft that it was barely there, but Greg had still heard it. Hot, confused and breathless, they kept on walking, shoulders and arms brushing against each other as their hands swung softly, clasped together in-between them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

WELL THERE WE GO. The ending I find is actually so cute ;W; DON'T WORRY THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! Either way R&amp;R hope you all enjoy. I swear Rodrick cares about Greg, deep…deeeep deeeeeeeeep down.


	9. Heat Of The Moment

**Title:** Mouse Trap.

**Summary:** What happens when a game of Cat and Mouse exceeds expectation? Lost in the woods, hungry, cold and your only companion is the Cat, how could anyone possibly stay alive? This vacation has definitely turned into a Mouse Trap. **Rating:** M...Definitely M

**A/N:** Well here we are, chapter 9 and damn is this ever the longest fic I have ever written. I'm really proud of myself for still being able to write this. So many times in the past have I started a fanfiction only to drop it because I lost inspiration. I'm sorry for how long it has taken me, I know you all must be very upset with me. I appreciate each and every one of you, you guys are the reason I keep coming back. I'm also not going to use a beta-reader anymore just because I feel so bad bothering people after not writing for so long so…uh…any mistakes are my own.

* * *

The house was dark and quiet once the brothers arrived. The front door was locked and Greg wondered briefly how they would get in when Rodrick took out a key from his pocket.

"When did you get a key?" Greg asked, slightly annoyed considering he himself didn't get a key. Rodrick just shrugged his shoulders and let go of Greg's hand before unlocking the door and walking inside. Greg blinked a few times considering he had forgotten they were holding hands. Brushing it aside, thinking to himself it was only because he was tired, he shuffled inside and took off his shoes. His shoulders sagged as he finally realised just how drained he really felt.

Greg went over to his suitcase and took out his pj's which consisted of starry bottoms and a plain red shirt. He headed straight away for the small bathroom where he could get changed and get his nightly ritual finished. When he was finished brushing his teeth, he just gazed at himself in the small mirror. He looked like a wreck, dark circles formed bellow his eyes and his hair was dishevelled. He took the neck band and tugged it down where the mark that Rodrick left him could be seen. It had already started to bruise, the coloring was a red and slightly dark purple. Teeth marks were clearly noticeable. A shaky breath left his parted lips as he kept gazing at it.

Why. Why was this happening to him? Why was Rodrick doing this? Why was he even letting Rodrick do these things to him? All these questions and yet no answers. Grasping the side of the sink with his gaze downwards, he let himself slowly calm down before heading out.

Opening the door and walking out, he was greeted by Rodrick waiting against the wall. Greg kept his gaze downwards, not bothering to turn off the light considering Rodrick obviously looked like he was waiting for him to finish. He started wiggling ever so slowly away from his brother, light brown eyes fixed intently on the bed as it called out to him. Greg felt a light, almost ghost like drag of a finger on his lower back. The hairs on his body tingled as his form was suddenly sprung on by the most intense goosebumps he's ever received.

Letting out a small strangled sound of a squeak, he started tripping over himself before throwing himself under the covers. His breathing was erratic as he curled in on himself on the farthest edge of the bed, hugging his pillow to himself as he buried his face in the plush. Now that the bathroom door was closed, the room was engulfed in darkness. Greg didn't know if he was the only one who felt this way, but the feeling of losing his sense of sight made him feel anxious as well as paranoid.

Various sounds could be heard out in the country. The creaking of the wood, the buzzing of the night bugs, the billowing of the dark moody wind howling through the window cracks. The crunching of the leaves were always the one he dreaded most. His mind liked to jump to the worst case scenarios.

Greg wiggled himself deeper in the bed and his pillow, wrapping the cushion fiercely against his head to drown out the sounds. His eyes were closed, trying to calm himself internally to will his mind and body to go to sleep. He had wanted for this day to end at its earliest convenience and now that he was in bed, his body just didn't seem to want to shut off.

Manny was to the far right corner, a few feet away from the pull out bed snuggled on the top bunk. Gregory glared at all of Manny's baggage littering the bottom bunk. All he could make out in the dark were black shapes from his younger brothers various toys and objects.

It felt like hours before Rodrick ventured outside of the bathroom, the light filtering through the room before he clicked it off. Greg could hear the creaking of the floor as Rodrick drew closer, coming to a stop next to the side of the bed that Greg wasn't occupying. He could feel eyes boring into the back of his head. He was holding his breath, eyes staring into his pillow, anticipating god knows what. Greg felt the mattress dip which signaled that Rodrick had finally gotten into bed. The covers were jostled around as he started to rearrange himself more comfortably.

Greg finally let go of the breath he was holding when he felt Rodrick finally stop moving. His whole body was still quite tense though his heart stopped beating heavily in his chest. Rodrick didn't look like he was going to make that same move he did in the forest which calmed him down just a fraction. He was still various levels of nervousness and agitation, suddenly feeling wide awake.

He closed his eyes and told himself to fall asleep, counting sheep in his head to see if it would actually work this time. A small gasp left his lips at the sudden sensation of fingers prodding at his tensed shoulders, caressing slightly towards his neck before rubbing small circles. "You won't sleep well if you're all tensed."

A snarky gasp of air that could be classified as probably a laugh surfaced from Greg as he casually starting rolling his shoulders around, somewhat dragging them more into himself if it were possible.

"Geez, I wonder why I'm so tensed?" He uttered out. Rodrick kept doing the circular motion on his neck and shoulders, trailing down his back before going back up again. It felt so good and Greg hated himself for thinking and feeling that way. Despite the internal battle he was feeling inside, he didn't want to tell Rodrick to stop. Before he knew it, his body started relaxing itself as his eyes flitted closed and not to long after he finally drifted off to sleep. The last thing he felt was Rodricks fingers brushing lightly into his hair, petting him in a way that he used to when Greg was very young.

* * *

Greg felt good, more than good, he felt amazing. He was still in the stage between sleep and wakefulness when he noticed that he was moving his body in a peculiar way. The second thing he noticed once his mind started to un-cloud itself, was how unbelievably close Rodrick was, or how close he himself was to his brother. How Rodrick's hand were gripping at Greg's back side and ass, digging his finger nails in the soft material. Rodrick had his forehead pressed against Greg, his warm breath coming in soft puffs. His face started to heat up, a red hue trailing all the way up his neck and covering his cheeks. All of sudden Greg stilled his movement earning a small soft and low whine from his brother and a whisper of "Don't stop."

What the hell was he doing? He could feel Rodrick's boner as well as his own as they were pressed up against each other through their pj bottoms. Just as Greg was about to wake Rodrick up, he noticed that the other's eyes were already half lidded, looking at his face with a look he couldn't quite understand. Greg was in the process of pushing himself away, fisting at the other's bare shoulder and palming at his left hip when a sudden jolt of pleasure racked through him. Rodrick started moving, taking up where he left off, holding him in a firm embrace as he rocked his hips up and down, and creating a steady friction that caused both of them to start panting.

"Rodrick. Sto-Aah." He moaned out, his eyes closing in on themselves as he started to lose himself in the sensation. Rodrick fared no better, his breathing coming out as erratic as Greg was feeling. His pace quickened, rubbing against their pants in a wonderful friction kind of way as well as the feeling of the pressure from their erections.

The buildup was so strong that Greg could swear he was seeing stars, their moaning was low, only little whispers of air between them. Greg kept thinking about how disgusting this was. Rodrick was his brother, they shouldn't be doing something like this. It was wrong, just wrong. Gregory was confused beyond belief, he didn't know what to think anymore, well, at this point he wasn't able to really think at all really.

The pleasure was blinding and just as Greg was about to moan out, Rodrick surged forward, their mouth mashed against each other as Greg's whimper of release was drowned out by the tongue massaging itself against his own. The grips they had on each other was firm, as if all trace of control was lost and the only thing keeping them up was by the hold they had on one another.

Once Greg came down from his high and started getting the proper control over his brain, he went stalk still before wrenching himself away from Rodrick, panting. The room was still fairly dark, the sun only now starting to rise behind the curtains. He was currently crab walking backwards until he reached the edge of the bed where he carefully planted his feet on the ground. His hand were shaking as he covered his mouth with his fist. The blush still prominent on his pale skin as his gaze locked themselves with that of Rodrick's.

He felt shocked, stunned beyond belief and completely frazzled by everything that had just happened between them. Greg knew that Rodrick was weird in the head, especially after what happened in the forest. But this? This was completely crazy, insane even and Rodrick was the bad guy in all of this, his brother didn't even try to stop him. It wasn't Greg's fault, he was asleep he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't want that to happen, who would want to do something like that with their brother. Not him, definitely not him. Rodrick had caged him, he hadn't able to move and the pleasure of it all made him lose control of his body, which was the only reason why it went on till the end.

"Um…uh…" Greg stumbled over his words, fumbling with his shirt as he pulled it down to cover the wet spot now covering the inside of the front of his pants. He felt dirty. He wanted a shower, he needed a shower. That's exactly what Greg went and did. He turned away and walked around the bed, gazing downwards to make sure he didn't trip over his own two feet like a complete idiot.

Shuffling inside silently, he closed the door behind him and locked it, flicked on the lights before sliding slowly to the floor, hiding his head in his crossed arms on top of his knees. Greg didn't have to look to know that Rodrick was still looking at him even when he was behind a door. With the little deed that they did and the noises they probably made, no matter how low, he was surprised that no one woke up especially Manny. Oh god. They got off together while Manny was in the room, sleeping only a few feet from them.

It suddenly felt like his chest was tightening up on itself, making it very hard for him to breath. He felt so revolted with himself. He could feel the tears start falling down his face but he just didn't seem to care at this point. Good. He should be upset with himself. How could he have let something like that happen? Greg tried to control the sounds escaping him though it was hard when it was so hard to breath.

He threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling at it lightly in a way to tell his body to calm down. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and never wake up but that was impossible at this point. Rodrick was there and Greg just didn't think he'd be able to fall back asleep. His dreams, he was sure, would be about what happened. He got off on his brother. Rodrick got off on him. They got off on each other and then they made out to silence their moans and it just felt. So. Damn. Good.

He chocked as his body started shaking, sobs racking his body. A knock resounded on the door, quiet and quick. His body ceased up, he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the moans of sadness. "Open the door, Greg." Rodrick said through the door, low and soft, sounding alot as if he cared. He shook his head. No. He didn't want to see him right now. He didn't want to see or talk to anybody right now.

Body still shaking, he got up and wobbled over to the walk in shower, setting the temperature to its hottest setting. He took off his clothes, letting them fall to the ground as he walked inside, letting the water pulsate down onto his body, his skin already reddening because of the heat. Another sob throbbed through him, his legs feeling like jelly. His body was shaking as he slid down onto the tiled floor. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry until he couldn't cry anymore. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything at all. He was powerless and all that he could do was let the pain of the hot water envelope him, wishing that it was possible for him to just fade away.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
